


lines in the sand

by sweetsymphony



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Diplomacy, F/M, Politics, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsymphony/pseuds/sweetsymphony
Summary: In order to bring peace back to his war ravaged nation, the rebellious future Fire Lord is arranged to marry the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Despite their marriage being born of duty and not love, the Fire Lord and his new Lady discover they have far more to worry about than each other.





	1. one

the wedding,

**prologue:**

It was said that in the beginning the fire god Agni once roamed the universe looking for a place to call his home.

When he came upon earth and saw that it was dark, he carved out one of his own eyes, reached out into the sky and placed it amongst the shadows to light his new home. He called it the sun.

Once there was light, man came to Agni and praised him, for they had been living without seeing for so long, and were so grateful for this beacon of warmth and illumination. For their praise the god Agni bestowed upon them great power, so that nevermore would they have to live in darkness. But man did not know how to use these gifts, so the god Agni created beasts of fire to guide and teach them what he could not.

This is how fire benders came to be.

It was said that once the earth was blessed with the lights of the god Agni, man, so accustomed to living in darkness, could no longer sleep peacefully.

The spirits Tui and La noticed this, and together carved their hearts to join as one. They placed it up into the sky, above the oceans and declared that when each day ended, the sun would fall, and the moon would rise for the night. Man then came to Tui and La and praised them, for they had been living without rest for so long. For their praise Tui and La bestowed upon them great power, so that when the moon rose they would be able to control water by watching the ocean tides push and pull.

This is how water benders came to be.

The fire god Agni was unhappy at what Tui and La had done. He declared that from that day forward those with the power of sun and light would never seek peace from those who controlled water and ice. That the two would forever be locked in an unending and battle, for water and fire were natural enemies.

And from that day forward, it was so.

When the Fire Nation first began its expansion under Fire Lord Ozai's rule, the world was thrown into chaos. Fire Lord Ozai reined terror down on the people, slaughtering entire cities and reclaiming them in the Fire Nations image.

The only person with enough power to defeat him was the Avatar, a young air bender named Aang. Despite his youth, and lack of training the Avatar was successful in dethroning Fire Lord Ozai, and in turn placed Ozai's estranged brother Iroh, temporarily in charge of the Fire Nation's affairs.

However, the rightful heir to the throne, Zuko, would be set to claim the title within the next year. Despite the fact that Iroh and Zuko had been radically against Ozai's rule, the earth kingdom was not convinced and required extra precaution to prove the Fire Nations good intentions.

This is where we currently find ourselves.

 

**one.**

"How do I look?"

The bodice of her cheongsam was snug fitting and the intricate pale gold pattern of the beading complemented her tan skin nicely. The high collar made her naturally slender neck look even more regal and graceful, and through the nearly thigh high slits on the sides, just enough leg was showcased to make Katara flush a deep cherry red. The gown ended at her ankles, hovering over the jeweled tips of her slipper incased feet.

She had never in her life shown this much skin and hadn't at all anticipated being married in such a revealing dress. But Fire Nation customs, she had quickly come to realize, were much different than in the Water Nation, and dutifully, she had adjusted.

"You look beautiful Princess, as the future fire lady should." Her handmaiden Meifen reassured her gently, winding her long damp mane of chestnut brown hair up into the traditional Fire Nation topknot.

"As I am sure your mother did on her wedding day. She would be very proud to see you now."

Katara smiled at that, rubbing the hollow junction of her neck where her mother's necklace usually rested, before remembering that she had removed it in anticipation of the ceremony.

"Your words are too kind."

Stark lines of kohl rimmed her wide cerulean eyes and she gazed at her complexion in the mirror, half hoping to see a shred of her mother's fierceness and courage shine back at her.

She looked pretty; smooth, tan skin powdered to perfection, the dark ruby of her plump lips and the starkness of her well-groomed eyebrows. Her normally untamable hair was sleek and polished up in an elegant braided knot, a single golden circlet rested daintily on the crown of her head. Pretty enough to be fire lady.

Hopefully, pretty enough to please her husband.

She had never seen Prince Zuko before. He hadn't come to negotiate the marriage treaty with her father, or to greet her when her ship had docked last week. According to Fire Nation custom, it was tradition for the groom to not meet his intended until the actual wedding ceremony.

She had heard stories of him though. He was said to be very handsome, tall and strong. The people admired him for the good he was doing, the good he had already done. Rebuilding the earth kingdom, resettling the Fire Nation colonies, making peace with the monks and the water tribes. Seeking redemption for his father's crimes.

When her own father, Hakoda, had first approached her with the arrangement, Katara had cried herself to sleep every night for a full week. But it was her duty, as a daughter to the chief, as a princess to her people, to do whatever she could to make things better, so she accepted.

Katara never considered herself to be royalty, not in the same way Prince Zuko was. She lived among the people of her village, shared in the work and chores. Her father was chief, and her brother his right hand, and she was by all rights a princess, but it had never felt that way. Now, draped in silks, with her hands soaking in rose water and Meifen wrapping pearls around her throat, she’d never felt more disconnected from the life she had always known.

Her sister Yue, Sokka’s wife, had been helping her study, reciting Fire Nation customs and practicing her mannerisms for court. Yue was from the Northern Water Tribe and had been a much more traditional princess prior to she and Sokka’s engagement. The North was well known for their keeping custom and Yue had been educated her entire life on proper poise and etiquette. They’d been working for weeks trying to get Katara prepared for her new life. She had always assumed she’d marry a nice man from her village. Hopefully Bao, a friend of Sokkas who had always been fond of her, would have reached out to her father in a few years time. 

When the marriage treaty had been initially proposed she’d first balked at suggestion. Katara was only seventeen and the second born child. She was in no rush to wed, unlike Prince Zuko, and she had always believed she’d marry for love when the time did come. It hurt that that was no longer an option.

Her parents hadn’t married for love. Kya was the daughter of a chief and Hakoda a prized warrior in their tribes army. The match had been strategic before it thankfully blossomed into true devotion.

Meifen smoothed cream into the palms of her soft hands and watched her steadily, an almost tender look in the older woman's gaze.

“You are nervous Princess, but all is well. Prince Zuko is a kind man. The gods will bless your marriage.” 

“The blessings of Agni not given lightly. I hope you are right Meifen.” Katara tried for a smile, but her mouth settled into something far more grim. 


	2. two

the reception,

 

Getting married in his armor seemed vaguely ridiculous in hindsight, but the monks had been incredibly serious about following the old traditions during this marriage. The idea of a mixed nation marriage wasn't unheard of, but it never, ever happened amongst royalty, for fear of sullying the royal bloodline. But times of war called for drastic measures, and Zuko had convinced them, after months of back and forth, that this would be the best way to persuade the other nations of his good intentions.

Adjusting the crown from where it sat, nestled in his hair, Prince Zuko sighed tiredly at his exhausted reflection. Pledging himself to an unknown woman in an unbreakable marriage had seemed like a much better idea last week, when his approval ratings were in the low thirties and he'd been receiving more death threats than letters of encouragement.

At twenty-three, he was going to be the youngest Fire Lord in the history of the nation with more responsibility on his shoulders than he readily knew how to handle. Uncle Iroh had been steadily coaching him on how to lead, and would become his official advisor after the coronation, but Uncle Iroh couldn't fight all of his battles for him.

Someone rapped gently on the door to his office and he let out a soft grunt of displeasure and mildly said, "Come in." setting himself down stiffly at the edge of his desk. He'd sent all his attendants away an hour ago, so he could pace in relative peace, and sanctuary.

It was his uncle of course at the door, shuffling in with a wide grin on his wrinkled, kind face and a bowl of something fragrant and steaming in his hands.        

"Could you be anymore cheerful, uncle?"

"It is not everyday my only nephew gets married." He handed Zuko the bowl "Drink this. You need to wake up, my boy, or you'll fall asleep during your own wedding."

It tasted foul, but Zuko downed it anyway, in one large gulp, shivering as it slid down his throat like an eel, to curl in his belly. Uncle patted his back gently in comfort.

"Is everything ready?" Zuko half hoped that she'd gotten cold feet, the girl, Katara. Maybe she had decided that she didn't want to do this, that she wasn't ready. Maybe they could work out some other peace treaty, or at least have a little more time, but at the somber look on Irohs face, Zuko knew that was not the case. He poured half a glass of amber liquid from a bottle that rested atop his desk and downed that too.

 "Tea was meant to calm your nerves. That whiskey will undo all the good it might have done."

"Then let it." Zuko poured himself another glass. "If I'm lucky I'll wake up tomorrow morning and not remember a thing."

 

 

The ceremony had been perfect. 

Usually in Fire Nation tradition, there is not a formal procedure. Simply the correct documents are presented and there is an alteration in the family registries. However, a marriage in the royal family is much more celebrated and far more intricate.

It had begun at dawn, when they had paid deep respect to the gods and their ancestors at a very beautiful temple located on the palace grounds, in front of only their families and a priest, before exchanging vows and cups of  _sake._ Then a ride throughout the city on two luxurious paladins, and a cheerful introduction of Katara to the Fire Nation people in the form of a festival. Afterward of course, the banquet began.

The tight knot of nerves Zuko had been feeling in his chest all day, finally loosened with his first sip of dandelion wine. After the toasts, he'd been permitted to change out his armor, into a much less restrictive formal changshan, as was custom, and felt more comfortable now, seated beside his new wife at the head of the table.

 It was still so odd. To be married felt as if he had aged ten years in one day.

It was quite a relief to be finished with the ceremony and officially married to Princess Katara, who had been surprisingly more easygoing than he'd expected.

She was as beautiful as promised, delicate and prim with a deep undercurrent of fierceness that he’d quickly picked up on, despite her obvious youth. She was a full head shorter than him, and moved like water flowed, graceful and elegant. Azula had called the Southern Water Tribe classless savages, but he found that incredibly far from true.

"I hope all is well, my Fire Lord." Katara told him gently, before taking another sip from her glass and placing it back on the table. "The look in your eyes suggests something is wrong." Her voice was soft and low, and she rested a warm, fleeting hand on his wrist before drawing it away gracefully to her lap. She was better at this than he was, masking her discomfort easily. As expected all eyes had been on them the entire day. Calculating their every move, noting each touch. Fuel, Zuko thought, sure to be thrown into the fire during his next cabinet meeting should they not meet the public’s expectations. They could not say she was not lovely, nor that she was undignified, so they watched hoping for a slip.

Price Zuko shook his head slightly and gave a wane, unconvincing smile. "Nothing wrong, just curious I suppose. Sometimes I do not know how we find ourselves in such strange circumstances. Tonight, I believe, is a prime example of that." He drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair and turned his gaze back to their guests, pensive and distrustful.

"Our nuptial is a strange circumstance to you then?" Katara sounded hesitant, the first betrayal of confidence she’d shown all day. Despite her youth she had been resigned. Poised and demure as if she herself had always longed to be the Fire Lady in secret.

Zuko couldn’t help his honesty, "Nothing stranger has ever occurred to me. Though once, I did hear about a fish in the village of Naypuro that could dance and sing." He laughed a bit to himself at that and polished off the remaining wine in his glass. "Perhaps that was a bit more odd than this."

“Perhaps you are right.” She agreed with a sigh and rested her chin in the palm of one small hand.

Zuko wondered, not for the first time, about her political savvy. The Water Nation was not well known for their diplomacy, and was a great deal more reserved than the other nations. Prior to his engagement Zuko had only met two other Water Nation natives and both had hailed from the North, the more social of the two tribes. The position of Fire Lady didn’t require an extensive background in political policy, but there were duties she would have to undertake, things she would have to learn.

It all seemed so silly. That all the discord and backlash he had been facing for the past year could be so easily rectified with this marriage. Just last week there had been rioting in Sanji, a village only a days ride away from the palace. There had been uprising in the Earth Nation for months and outright revolt in the former colonies. The idea that Katara’s hand in his own, the foreign blood of his future children, that was all it would take to soothe the increasing hostility, to show the people he meant peace, felt foolish.

As the servants came around, he gestured for their glasses to be refilled and watched as his wife gratefully drained her third glass. Her youth shown obviously on her pretty face, eyes bright and mouth pursed into a thoughtful expression as she gazed.

“Katara?” He followed her gaze further down the table. He watched as Chief Hakoda’s son Sokka, the heir to their tribe, laughed at something one of the generals was saying to him, and clap a friendly hand to the other mans shoulder, face relaxed and unguarded. His own younger sister, Princess Azula smiled loftily at Katara’s grandmother on her left. “Are you alright?”

"About what you said before, I think I understand what you mean.” She spoke slowly, seemingly considering her words carefully before she said them. ”I have much admiration for my nation, and its people, but I am not blind to our own faults. It is...quite startling to think the simplicity of our union maybe all it takes to end such an intense feud. And perhaps a little naïve. If I may be so frank." She turned her gaze toward him and smiled softly her expression unable to hide the amusement she obviously felt. “It is indeed strange.”

Zuko felt a prickle of something pleasant shiver down his spine. He himself had thought something very similar not even five minutes ago and here was his new wife voicing those same concerns. He raised his glass in agreement. “Let us have hope then. Complicated matters can often have simple solutions.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Sorry for the wait yaall. I'm not really feeling this chapter. Pls pls pls pls pls pls leave comments if you guys are still into this story. I need praise like I need oxygen

the palace,

 

The most important duty of the Fire Lady is providing an heir to the throne. Normally there is a seven-year period in which the Fire Lady must produce an heir, before the Fire Lord is permitted to ask for an annulment. In times of strife this grace period is reduced to five years.

They consummate the marriage the first night, as tradition dictates.

It is not a terribly pleasant, but Katara concentrates very soundly on making sure her new husband enjoyed himself, as Yue instructed her. Its very awkward, his weight pressed heavily on top of her, fumbling wide warm hands, and sharp pain thankfully dulled by the copious amounts of wine she had been chugging all evening. She does her best not to let him see, turning her head and letting hair slip over her wet eyes. And it must work to, because after he finished, he lay besides her, panting heavily, one hand tangled in her hair.

"That was…are you…was that okay for you?" He looks genuinely concerned staring up at her through the sweaty fringe of his black hair.

"It is kind of you to ask." She placates him.

Yue told her it would be unpleasant the first time but that the pain wouldn’t last. She had confessed that she enjoyed being with Sokka and that he was always gentle and considerate, though she knew some men would not be. Katara hoped that the prince would be satisfied for the time being and was not eager for a second go. He seemed well spent though, and didn’t stir as she rose from their shared bed and made her way into the bath.

She took a cold bath and rinsed the fragrant oil out of her hair. It felt comforting after such strange day, to be surrounded by water and she felt invigorated as the night settled and the moon rose to its highest point. Since arriving at the palace she hadn’t been able to bend regularly and there was no one to continue her schooling. At home she had been a promising healer, one of the most gifted her village had ever seen. Only recently had she even begun the rest of her training. Bending as a form of fighting was something she had always longed to learn, but had believed it would come later, after her apprenticeship with Hama finished.

It was disheartening to loose that opportunity. There were no water bending masters in the Fire Nation to train her, and she doubted that anyone would come to the palace of their own violation. Zuko of course could summon someone to instruct her, but she wouldn’t want to force that on anyone.

Katara pulled the water from her hair with an easy flick of her wrist and tied it up into a careless knot a top her head.

The thought of returning to her husband and crawling back into bed made her almost nauseous with apprehension. Not that the prince was unkind, in fact she had been pleasantly surprised at his consideration. She just felt restless, uneasy in the sweltering night heat and unaccustomed to the quiet.

The sheets were made of red silk and she crawled between them hesitantly, careful not to disturb her husband, who had drifted off into a deep sleep in her absence. The moonlight flitted in through the open windows of their balcony, bathing the room in a rich glow.

 

Prince Zuko was kept infinitely busy. To her surprise he spent more nights pacing in his office than in their shared quarters, and more often than not he was gone before she awoke. Off to meditate or train as a Fire Lord was one to do. She only saw him at meals really, or in passing through the halls. But she’d grown to like him a bit in the passing weeks. He was kind, if a bit stiff and more awkward than she would have guessed. He always asked after her day, how she was settling in, if there was anything he could do. Sometimes they had tea in his office if his schedule would permit it.

At home she’d be so busy. Being a midwife was a taxing, yet very rewarding skill and it kept her increasingly busy around her village and the others neighboring, as the Water Nations were known for their fertility, the South Pole in particular. There would be bonfires every night and fishing excursions to take part in; pelt making days and elders meetings to sit in on. Her responsibilities had been so numerous then that she felt almost lost now with nothing to do other than read old texts, and practice her bows.

Her Fire Lady lessons were going well and her instructors were clearly impressed at her ability to adapt. More often than not she spent her afternoons by the pond or in the sitting room bored to tears. Until Prince Zuko’s official coronation, she had no actual duties.

Dinners were the most exciting time of the day.

Every night so far they’d had company in the form of some visiting dignitary or another. Ambassadors from the Ba Sing Seh or Monks from the Western Temple,  all with stories and rousing debates. When the conversation turned to the riots and the growing rebellion Katara was fascinated to learn just how widespread the discontent had grown. She’d written to her family last week but had yet to receive a reply, understandable considering the distance.

The lack of interaction with the outside world was a bit frustrating. She felt isolated, trapped in her new exquisite palace life, unaccustomed to the lack of freedom.

The only people she regularly interacted with were servants and Zuko’s younger sister Azula, who spent her time slinking around the palace harassing the help. Azula was as amusing as she was terrifying, and they shared etiquette lessons in the morning and often took lunch. The younger girl seemed to find joy in critiquing their instructor and making Katara increasingly uncomfortable with her inappropriate probing.

“Do you truly have my brothers demon spawn cooking in there?” Azula drawled, lounging idly beside Katara in the sitting room after their lesson. She looked bored as ever, slumped in a plush velvet chaise and examining her clean perfect nails with a dull gaze etched onto her pretty face. The family relation between she and Zuko was so clear when you looked. They both had long pale faces, sharp aristocratic features and an overwhelming air of importance. “How terrible for you, can your body even cope?”

“It’s only been a few weeks, too soon to know if I’m carrying just yet. It will take at least a month before I can be certain.”

Katara rested her hand on her stomach instinctively and frowned at its flatness. She’d prayed to Tui and La every night before bed for the past two weeks hoping a baby would appear by sheer will alone.

Providing an heir so quickly into their marriage would be a huge win for her as future Fire Lady and make Zuko’s transition into the position all the more smooth. The people would see how committed they were to this marriage and trust a leader who kept his promises. It would also give her far more leeway around the palace. Until she provided a child and cemented her role as fire lady, she would still be held in reproach, easily replaced.

Azula’s smile was a strange mix of truly genuine and feral “Is baby making with my brother really dreadful?” Her eyes were curious and bright, fixated on Katara’s stomach. “Of course the answer is yes because anything involving Zuzu is an utter disaster, but I’m asking about the deed itself.”

“I suppose its fine. I don’t have anything to compare it to.”

Azula nodded in understanding, and rested her pointy chin in her palm looking uncharacteristically thoughtful. “Quite unfair isn’t it? He’s been rolling in the bales with slutty servant girls since he was thirteen but you had to be the high virgin queen.” She sighed. “I suppose I should be thankful I’ll be marrying below my station. No one cares what I do.”

Azula was only a few years younger than Katara but very precocious. She’d never been content in her role as second born and openly resented Zuko for inheriting their fathers throne. There were no Princes in either the Water Tribes or the neigboring Earth Kingdoms that would eligible for the other girl to marry in the coming years and she was almost certainly going to have wed a man from a noble family when the time came.

Privately Katara understood her anger. When she had been younger she hated Sokka for being both born first and a boy. He’d always held favor with their father, especially after their mother had died. When they were still children Katara had been stuck indoors learning to sew tunics while Sokka was helping map trade routes and hunt for snow boar. Even now Hakoda had given her away without a thought while her beloved brother was groomed to take over their village.

            “You’ll get to choose at least.” Katara said honestly, feeling a sharp twinge of guilt but unable to help it. “You’ll get to do whatever you please. Go wherever you please.  Be grateful for that freedom." Her hand felt heavy atop her flat stomach and she pulled it away to rest at her side. 

         


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA lately. I lost a lot of motivation but I really want to get back to writing. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I combined to different pieces I was working on and it might make the story progression seem a bit hastier than I intended

The most auspicious time of day for a fire-bender was first light, just before the suns rays crept over the horizon. It was the best time for prayer and each morning at dawn Zuko knelt beside an offering of fresh fruit and incense and gave many thanks to the God Agni as well as _Longshen_ the Dragon God and _Tianshen_ the God of Heaven.

In the Firenation, meditation and training were one in the same.

When he had still been actively bending, Uncle had usually joined him for daily prayer. The two of them knelt in the cool shade the beneath the bonsai trees near the palace temple for hours, foreheads pressed to the damp grass in silence. Uncle always insisted that a fire bender must be in deep control of his inner fire before he should attempt to act on it, something that Zuko understood in theory but had always had difficulty applying to his own life. He’d never had a strong hold on his Chi, couldn’t find any balance.

His fire was a beast, snarling and unpredictable it reared its head at the most inopportune times. Often he felt overwhelmed by it.

Azula’s was a big cat, powerful and graceful, she wielded her bending with all the skill of a master, always so sure and elegant. Despite her age she was highly skilled, almost to the point of being a prodigy.

Occasionally she would join him in the mornings out of a deeply rooted desire to show him up at all things. Master Xuan would make them work out their moves in sync, chi flowing like water from Zuko’s chest into Azulas palms. Today he was alone, slowly shifting form under the quickly rising sun and contemplating the day before him.

The coronation process was going more slowly than expected. Uncle had held position as the interim Fire Lord for over two years now, and grew more and more weary with each passing day. In return the council had grown equally weary with General Iroh’s lackadaisical attitude. With so much discontent brewing between the other nations, Uncles careless nature was doing more harm than good.

Tonight would be the Night of 7 Festival and as tradition, the Fire Lord and Lady would be heading the festivities in the village surrounding the palace. Usually it would be something to look forward to, but with all the restlessness amongst the neighboring villages recently, Zuko was growing anxious at the thought. Parading throughout town with a foreign bride whilst so many were still in opposition of his rule seemed unnecessarily risky. Yet skipping the festival would be a surefire way to lower his already shaky approval rating.

He sighed. Often the decision was made before he could even begin to weigh the options. His advisors would never allow him to skip such an event and risk such a significant drop in moral. It would be better to go and appear firm. He’d wanted to be a ruler who interacted with his people, someone who wasn’t afraid to walk amongst his subjects.

His father had ruled from the throne room distant, cold and uncaring. It was easy for him to disregard the lives of those he led, for he had never seen them, spoken with them, acknowledged that they too were people and not just numbers on scrolls. Zuko never wanted to lose himself in his rulership.

The sun was nearly a quarter through the sky when his aide Ary approached with a summons from the Uncle.

 

Uncle was in his favorite sitting room, the one that faced the northern gardens. The walls were a cool shade of cream and embellished with a soft pale blue that was rare to the fire nation. Surprisingly, seated on the ottoman across from Uncle, was his wife, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and laughing freely.

She was wearing a fitted dark red dress, high collard and knee length: traditional fire nation attire. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, spilling down her back in a sheet of dark silk to hover her at hips and at the crown of her head, the gold braided singlet was nestled in, secured by a thin, tightly woven braid. She and Uncle both turned at his entrance, wide smiles still engraved on their cheerful faces.

“Nephew! Come! Join us! Your lovely wife and I were just catching up.” He gestured emphatically to the empty armchair and made to poor a fresh cup of tea: oolong most likely.

“Ary said you had urgent news.” He accepted the tea and nodded to Katara as respectfully as he could without quite making eye contact. It was undoubtedly rude but he couldn’t muster up the effort to do more. Though he found her charming he could not help but feel awkward in her presence. Speaking to a room full of dignitaries or addressing large crowds he had no problem and yet, making eye contact with his new wife was seemingly impossible.

“Ary exaggerates. Everything is urgent to him. I only wish to discuss the festival this evening.” Uncle waved away his concerns cheerfully. “I believe tonight’s festival will be an opportune chance for you to win over the people. Already you have shown them that you are a different man than your father, someone who is approachable, someone who is unafraid to interact with his constituents. Tonight I believe when you are making the blessing you ought to make another announcement.”

He turned to Katara who was smiling widely, her cheeks flushed a soft pink. “I have yet to confirm with a Healer, but I am quite certain that I am carrying Prince Zuko.” 

His eyes widened comically and he fumbled with the tea splashing a bit in his lap in the process of putting it down. He took Kataras hands in his own, eyes automatically cast down to flatness of her stomach as if a bump might have sprouted at her words. She chuckled squeezing his hands gently.

“Though I am not far along Fire Lord Iroh believes it would be a boost for morale. Show that we really do mean peace. Do you agree?” He barely heard her, still so wondered by the babe quietly growing in her stomach. They had only tried a handful of times since the wedding, maybe four at the most. He remembered Azula saying something about how fertile Water Tribe women could be, but still he was amazed. She seemed nervous now at his lack of response and he quickly tried to remember what they had been speaking on.

“Yes! Of course if it all right with you. How are you feeling? How far along do you think you might be? Have you been ill at all?” He could not help asking, words spilling out him quickly like water into a glass

There was both relief and joy in her eyes as she answered him. “I’ve been a bit nauseous though it’s nothing unexpected. I’m only five weeks or so along. Normally you wouldn’t be able to know so quickly, but I can feel the shift in water in my body though bending.”

He nodded as though that made sense to him and tried to focus on her words. Five weeks meant they had surely conceived on their wedding night, very auspicious. It would be that the god approved of their match and had blessed them quickly with a child.

He was going to be a father

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where the hell have I been? your guess is as good as mine.

Katara ran a hand gently over the slight swell of her abdomen wondering at its roundness. She was quickly approaching five months and the flat line of her belly had recently expanded. Her bump was high and in the Water Tribe that meant she would be carrying a boy, hopefully it would ring true. The sexes were certainly more equal in the Fire Nation, Azula could have been Fire Lady just as easily as Zuko, but a boy would bring better tidings.

While the initial announcement at the festival had gone over positively in the capital city, it hadn’t done much to quell rising anger in the farther reaches of the Fire Nations territory. Riots between the Fire Nation colonies and the neighboring Earth Kingdom cities had been growing in their hostility. The news rattled her husband, who had long been worried of a potential rebel faction forming in an answer to all the discord.

It was disappointing in truth. She was worried to be with child during such an uncertain time. Daily letters poured in threatening Iroh, Zuko, Azula, and even herself.

“My Lady.” Meifen stroked her dark hair, running a hard-bristled brush through the silken tendrils. “Would you prefer your hair up or down for this evening?”

“Up.” Katara watched idly as the other woman worked twisting the dark locks into an elegant bun at the side of her neck. Normally she quite looked forward to dinners, but the often cheerful and lively mood at the table had recently soured. Instead of rousing debates or thoughtful discussion red-faced men now spent the evening making snide remarks to her husband or heatedly arguing over strategy.

She’d rather eat in her rooms, or share a meal with Zuko in the gardens privately but sadly neither were an option.

Meifen selected a dress for her that was a particularly fetching shade of deep blue that complemented her eyes. It was long sleeved with a simple high collar, a swirl of silver beading at the bodice and two slits that went up to either hip. Thankfully she also laid out a pair of wide legged, soft linen trousers to go beneath. It was something she might have chosen for herself, if the harsh temperatures in the south had ever permitted it.

The top was snug and made her recently formed bump all the more noticeable. Katara rested on hand on it again, unable to resist the magnetic pull.

“You look lovely Princess Katara.” Meifen told her with a hint of humor in her tone, helping the younger girl to slide on her slippers. “The Fire Lord will be unable to look away.”

 

Meifen was correct in her assessment. Zuko’s eyes were comically wide as he heled her slide into her seat beside him during dinner at the head of the grand table. Once they were both seated, he leaned closer and spoke quietly into her ear so that the others would not overhear.

“You look beautiful Katara.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him warmly and touched his arm for a fleeting second. She wanted to ask after his day and if he’d made any headway in sorting out the threats. She wanted to inform him of her latest cravings and tell him how the cook had hustled to find pickled eggs in the market. She wanted to laugh with him about Azula, and how she had been caught drunk in the gardens when she ought to have been in their lessons.

Instead she turned and greeted their guests dutifully and asked how their journeys had been.

“I apologize my Lady but if I may be so frank, the voyage here was quite taxing.” One man -General Shuang, she thought- informed the table testily as he gestured for one of the servants to refill his wine. “My caravan went through straight Takata on the Northern border and those, those savages nearly took us off the road!”

“Takata has been the hub of the rebellion for quite some time.” Iroh said idly not looking up from his plate as he sliced into a piece of seared fish and popped into his mouth. “I had long ago advised against Military caravans trouping their until we settled the villagers.”

“So you are suggesting that we placate these animals?” General Shuang snapped back, seemingly angered by Iroh’s indifference. “The more we stand by the bolder these rebels grow. Just a week ago there was an uprising in the Kampot district more 100 kilometers away!”

“Rebellion is a disease, if left untreated it assuredly will spread” Another man, someone Katara didn’t recognize cut in. He was looking at Zuko when he spoke and his tone was hard. 

“I too am worried separate factions be begin to join in arms but without a viable soluti-".

“The solution is to put a end to it. Deploy soldiers in every district with known insurgent ties. The next time there is even a hint trouble arrest those responsible. Show that this kind of treason will not be tolerated.” That was Lord Kuo, the sole representative of the Quian district, the Fire Nations furthest and most neglected territory.

“All of the protests have not been violent.” Zuko argued back, anger sliding into his tone sharp like steel “You talk of arresting Fire Nation citizens for simply showing their discontent, this is not a crime. How are we going to alter the minds of our citizens if we play straight into their pre-conceived notions? This is not a totalitarian state and I am not by father.”

General Shuang scoffed. “You are too troubled with the ghost of your father and while you dally and contemplate our nation grows more and more fractured. How long until you deem these rebels a true concern my Lord? I’ve gained word the palace is flooded each day with threats against the crown, against the royal family, even that wife of yours. Will you wait until someone acts on these threats before you take real action?”

The room was quiet for a long beat before Iroh spoke coolly, eyeing the General with thinly veiled dislike. “You overstep General Shuang. You would do best to watch your tone when speaking to my nephew. He is far more polite than I to have allowed you so much latitude at his table.”

At the reprimand General Shuang shifted uncomfortably in his seat and seemed to realize the weight of his words. “You are correct. I am sorry my Lord I did speak out of turn. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, please let us continue with the meal.”

Katara watched as the cowed man turned back to his bowl, ears tipped pink in either embarrassment or anger. She discreetly rested on hand onto Zuko’s knee under the table, gave it a quick, comforting squeeze.

Dinner was a quiet affair.


End file.
